Matthew Davidson
Matthew Davidson was born on the 1st of November, 1987, to Jane Davidson and Mitchell Betts, a full seven minutes after his twin sister, Mai Davidson. Upon gaining his powers at the age of 16, Matt inherited the power of Empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of those around him, which later grew into the power of Blinking; the ability to teleport himself. Of the Davidson Three, Matt is the most friendly, but is prone to fits of rebellion and impulsiveness. On November 3rd,1987, Millicent Davidson, Grandmother of Matt, Mai and Megan, cast a spell on the newly born twins, binding their powers as a form of revenge on her family not giving birth to the fabled Charmed Ones. Not realising the spells her mother had cast upon her children, Jane Davidson assumed that they had not inherited magical abilities and took after their father. After the birth of Megan Davidson, Millicent cast the same charm upon her granddaughter, rendering the Davidson children powerless. This changed on the day of February 3rd, 2003, however, when their distant cousin, Wyatt Halliwell, was born. After all magic rested for one day, the charms placed upon the Davidsons were broken, returning their powers after 16 years in the case of Matt and Mai, and 13 in the case of Megan. After learning of the actions performed by their Grandmother, the three became enraged at their Grandmother, barring her from their lives. Before he regained his lost powers, Matt was the stereotypical Jock, focusing on himself and sports rather than others. In addition, he was frequently rude, degrading several of his classmates. After realising the pain he inflicted upon others, Matt set about trying to make amends, and turning into a much more friendlier person. Life Before Magic Matt demonstrated skills in the physical area soon after he began walking. His hand-eye co-ordination proved to be more honed than his sister's, with his strength and speed also contrasting to his sister's intellect. As a result, Jane entered him into various sports at an early age, further improving his abilities and driving a wedge between his twin and himself. Feeling a need to compete with Mai, whose intelligence saw her favoured at school, Matt worked hard at athletics, particularly excelling at soccer, hockey and martial arts. Matt's abilities in the sporting arena did not carry over into his schooling, however, and his grades never went higher than a B. This created frustration for Matt on an academic level, causing him to lash out at classmates, teachers and family in contrast to his karate training. Matt often viewed Mai with jealousy, distancing himself from her at any opportunity. After the death of his father on September 29, 1991, Matt became the only male in his family, and suffered the disapproval from his Grandmother that his father had previously blocked. Feeling out of place in a female orientated environment, Matt's grades continued to decline, even into high school. While these problems at home and school went on, Matt continued to improve in sports, gaining a position on the National Boys Soccer Team in 2002, and again in 2003. Additionally, Matt also gained the rank of Brown Belt in the karate style 'Go Kan Ryu', before his powers were eventually unlocked. Revelation as a Witch After his powers were unbound, Matt quickly lost control of them and was almost rendered insane save for the quick actions of his mother. Working with her son to control his gift of Empathy by meditating and learning to separate his feelings from the masses, Jane also looked into the reasoning behind the sudden powers of her children, and discovering the secret role her mother had been playing for the past sixteen years. Out of the Davidson Three, Matt was the one most enraged by his grandmother's actions, his powers reflecting this frustration and anger by quickly mutating, allowing Matt to control his gift of Empathy in ways beyond most witches. Now effectively controlling three powers, Matt returned to the world changed, becoming introverted and withdrawn. Discovering what he had contributed to the pain and suffering of his classmates, Matt underwent another personality change, this time becoming a person who would help others and avoid hurting them. At this time, his relationship with his family began to repair itself as he found enough in common with his sisters to begin building new relationships with them. The mutation of his inherent power of Empathy gave him access to unfounded depths of Empathy, rarely covered by other witches. He learned, not only to absorb emotions, but to radiate them, changing the emotions of those around him to his own. Additionally, Matt learned to deflect projectile powers by reverse-engineering the emotions behind them. If a demon uses hate to conjure an energy ball, Matt can use this same degree of hate to reverse the energy ball's path and turn it on its originator. The final use of this emotion was tapping into the powers of other witches whose powers rely on emotions to work. Working in a way similar to deflecting powers, Matt draws on the same emotions of a nearby witch to conjure their powers. This final use is limited by distance, Matt cannot summon powers from those outside of his direct vicinity. Example of Blinking Later, after having his powers for several months, Matt's powers changed again, giving him the power of Blinking, the ability to teleport himself from one place to another in the 'Blink' of an eye. Matt achieves this by effectively 'throwing' his emotional self to another location magically, and having his body follow. This ability is currently restricted to Matt alone, as well as any objects he may be wearing, holding or touching. This ability, combined with Matt's martial training, has allowed Matt to become a deadly opponent. However, this power also seems restricted to places Matt knows very well, or within a 100km radius. It is theorised that this power may eventually grow to include the capacity to teleport others at the same time as Matt, or may even grow into a new power altogether, such as the ability to conjure, clone himself or astral project. At the current time, however, his powers do not appearing to be growing. Romantic Life The usual stretch that most teens seem to go through, Matt's love life has tapered off with the discovery of his powers and the changing of his personality. Matt does not currently seem interested in a relationship, preferring to focus on his powers and staying alive in the magical world. This, however, has not stopped Matt noticing those who would be interesting in proceeding in a relationship with himself. With his sometimes uncontrollable gift of Empathy, Matt has a highly detailed knowledge of the way others feel about him, which does not always lend itself to positive outcomes, as strong emotions may force Matt to act upon them. With the start of 'A Song In Your Heart', Matt was kissed by Merldot Grey, his first kiss from one of his new friends, and also another male. Matt's gift of Empathy caused him to reciprocate the kiss, leaving both Matt and Merldot confused after the kiss, but in different ways. School and Professional Life Currently attending Mulwaree High, Matt has been guaranteed 100% in all of his subjects, in exchange for his services in protecting the school and limiting the influences of the Hellmouth. As this is only a recent turn of events, Matt performs to his old standard in school, trying as hard as he can to achieve mediocre marks. His school subjects currently include English, Drama, Ancient History, SLR, Hospitality, General Maths and Chemistry. Matt also maintains a part-time job as a shop assistant in the Civic Video of Goulburn, which is owned and operated by a witch. As this is a customer-intensive job, Matt excels due to his Empathy, allowing him to find exact matches for customers when they want movies, as well as with customer service. Magical Life Season One The middle child of the Heirs, Matt is set to inherit Piper's powers should Phoebe die without having a child. Matt's role in the trio is to provide the emotional balance that so frequently eludes his sisters, ironically, due to his powers of Empathy. In countenance to his twin's voice of reason, Matt is frequently the impulsive one of the group, often wanting to go into situations, guns blazing. Of the three siblings, Matt is the best at scrying, as well as physically fighting the demons they frequently encounter. Of the three, Matt was the one who embraced his life as a witch most quickly. This is due in part to taking less time to control his gift than his sisters, as well as his gift essentially forcing him to accept it from the word go. Matt is also the one least affected mentally by the change, easily melding his normal and magical lives with very few errors. He frequently, however, will not act as affectionate to his siblings as he would other people, due to his prior estrangement from the family. While he accepts being a witch, he cannot easily work with his family as a group. This is mirrored in his fighting style; he will act only with himself in mind, not tag-teaming with his sisters. Unusually, Matt seems to have issues with relationships on a more sexual level. While his siblings have had relationships during their first year as witches, Matt has not. This is often due to Matt telling people what they feel before that person knows themselves, scaring them off. There have been signs of interest in his Whitelighter, but due to the rules governing Whitelighters, Matt realises this can never happen. And as he knows very few females who aren't family and are witches, this has created problems for Matt, as it takes an unusual woman to accept that her other half knows what she is feeling, all the time. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Charmed Ones